Betrayal
by JessieWills
Summary: Nobody expected for it to come out at Sammy's engagement party. Gill no longer finds herself able to trust her closest friend after she betrays her in a way nobody believed possible. Is Gill and Julie's friendship ruined forever? Absolute rubbish of a summary there! Disclaimed- I obviously don't own Scott and Bailey


**I've never written Scott and Bailey fanfic before but I was sat on a train home and I decided to just write to entertain myself and this happened. I absolutely love Gill as a character and Amelia Bullmore is an incredible actress who I really do love.**

**Please review, I would love to hear what you think of this. I can write more if people are interested in the story or my writing in general. I am still learning how to write these characters so if they're out of character I apologise now. **

It felt like she was watching a car crash happen in slow motion. The moment Dave had opened his mouth; Janet knew that nothing but disaster could follow. She had tried to persuade Dave to leave, for him to get into a taxi and go home before he said or did something he would regret the following morning. She could tell that he was far too drunk now to even know what he was saying to people and Janet didn't want him to humiliate Sammy on one of the most important evenings of his life. With Gill hiding in her room, drowning herself in a bottle of the strongest alcohol she could find and probably on her way to spending the rest of the night completely unconscious, Janet had decided to take on the responsibility of making sure that Dave didn't embarrass himself and even more importantly that he didn't embarrass Sammy and Orla at their engagement party. However, Janet knew that she had lost when Dave had sat himself down on the sofa and refused to be told to leave the house that was his.

"Dave, the house isn't yours anymore," Janet responded, staring down at the man as he shook his head. Janet still didn't understand how Gill had managed to live with him for so long, let alone be reasonably civil to him whenever they were forced to work with one another at the station. Personally, she believed one of the greatest things Gill had done was remove Dave Murray from her life. "It belongs to Gill now," Janet stated, although she didn't want to enter into a long argument with the man about his divorce. It was none of her business. Anything to do with the divorce was between Gill and Dave. She had no reason to discuss it, even though she would always support Gill if it was brought up in discussion.

"Ah Gill," Dave sighed, relaxing back into the sofa while Janet glanced around the room, looking to see whether any of Sammy's friends were watching them. Fortunately, it seemed that the majority of people had decided to go outside, by the sounds of the laughing from the garden and Janet was relieved that no one was there to see the discussion. "Gill, Gill, Gill," Dave laughed, shaking his head while Janet crossed her arms across her chest and watched him. How he had managed to find someone to cheat on Gill with still amazed her? It wasn't like Dave was a pleasant, kind individual who people were attracted too easily. Janet had never met Dave before Gill had married him and the first time she had been introduced to him was by a blissful Gill who had recently discovered that she was pregnant and was her loving life. Janet had been pleasant to him and happy for Gill, who was clearly in love with her husband, but she had never liked Dave. There had just always been something about him, something that she hadn't liked and if she was honest, she hadn't been surprised to learn that Dave had been cheating on Gill with a younger woman.

"Dave, you really need to leave," Janet declared, desperately trying to be stern. She was beginning to sound like she had done when she'd tried to be stern with her daughters as children. Nowadays it didn't work as well but in the past, it had worked perfectly. "Not tonight, please don't be an arse tonight," Janet found herself almost begging.

"I'm not being an arse," Dave slurred, clearly angry at the accusation.

"It's your son's engagement party and you are pissed. You are sat on the sofa, refusing to leave and go home, and you are most likely embarrassing him," Janet responded, her patience thinning as she looked around for Rachel. Where had Rachel even gone? She hadn't seen her since they had left Gill's bedroom and she had gone in search of a drink. How had she lost Rachel in a house?

"At least I'm here to celebrate with my son," Dave responded angrily. "You don't see Mrs; I'm the perfect mother, here do you?" Dave declared, standing up quickly before he glanced down at the smaller blonde. He seemed to tower over her but Janet could see him struggling to stand and his hands shaking. He clearly wasn't going to stay standing for long. He was far too drunk now to remain standing and attempting to frighten her.

"Dave, she could have died today," Janet snapped, glaring up at him as he laughed. "She watched someone die today and she couldn't help her. She had to sit there and watch as someone bled to death in her car," the blonde continued, completely frustrated now. She wanted to get him in a taxi now before he said something that he majorly regretted. Janet had seen how lost Gill had looked an hour ago, how scared, drunk and tired she was. Janet could tell that Gill had given up for the night. She had been lying on her bed, bottle of booze on her bedside table, completely dressed with only her shoes kicked off. She clearly wasn't going to get into her pyjamas or remove her make up. Gill was just going to hide away and drink herself into oblivion. "Does that mean nothing to you Dave? Do you not feel the slightest bit sorry for her? She was your wife, she is the mother of your child and she could have died today. She could have been killed for god's sake," Janet hissed, seeing red as he laughed and shook his head at her.

"Gill is just an angry little woman who holds a grudge," Dave declared, slowly moving towards the corridor while the blonde followed him through the house. She was not leaving him unsupervised until he was in a taxi and leaving the area for wherever he was now living. "Now Julie," he smirked, grabbing his jacket while confusion decorated Janet's face. Julie? What on earth did Julie have to do with this?

"What about her?" Janet sighed, biting into her lip to stop herself from laughing as Dave attempted to put his jacket on. Watching his arm miss the sleeve for the fourth time, Janet shook her head at him while she tried to focus on what Dave could have to say about Julie. Although Janet had barely talked to Julie, surprisingly since they were both close to Gill, she had guessed that she would have a similar viewpoint towards Dave as she did. Janet disliked Dave but she could only guess at how much Julie hated Dave for his treatment of Gill.

"Now she really is a good shag," Dave smirked, turning to face the blonde as shock began to decorate the blonde's face. He hadn't, had he? What shocked Janet even more than the possibility of Dave sleeping with Julie was the possibility that Julie had done that, that Gill's closest friend would have even gone near her sleazy cheat of an ex-husband. Surely Julie Dodson wouldn't do that to Gill? They were best friends. Surely Julie wouldn't have done that. She wouldn't have betrayed Gill like that.

"What?" a voice responded from the stairway, Janet's eyes shutting as she recognised the utterly betrayed tone of Gill Murray.

**So what do you think? **


End file.
